


Test Of Loyalty

by dinoboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Evil Snoke, Gen, Gore, Patricide, Someone please save this poor boy, good bye hux, hanleia, test of loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoboy/pseuds/dinoboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an honour to be chosen, hand picked, one from innumerable others by Snoke. It was a blessing Kylo would not soon forget, nor fail in graciousness. This is why he does not oppose as a red crossed lightsaber flicks into life inches from his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy....I'm Sorry okay...
> 
>  
> 
> [Loosely Inspired by this post](http://eehn.tumblr.com/post/144362680911/and-if-thy-right-hand-offend-thee-cut-it-off-and)

It was an honour to be chosen, hand picked, one from innumerable others by Snoke. It was a blessing Kylo would not soon forget, nor fail in graciousness. This is why he does not oppose as a red crossed lightsaber flicks into life inches from his face.

 

* * *

 

"You've done well Kylo Ren", Snoke's gravely voice fills the room. In person, standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the citadels throne, he looks different. Not small, but smaller. Standing only a few feet above Kylo's own head. His gaze is strong and unwavering, he leaves no miss-impression of superiority. Snoke was capable, Ren had no doubt. Even if his flesh barely clung to his bones.

"But you have failed me child." Snoke continues, no change in tone within the transition between praise and admonishment. His voice has always been dangerous Kylo fleetingly thinks, no emotion, no expression he waits until the last second to explain his motives. He has seen others fall for Snoke's voice alone.

Hux-what used to be Hux lays to the right of their conversation, a heap of stinking, cauterized flesh and bloodied black cloth. Kylo does not think of the face he made before he was struck down. He does not think of the startling resemblance it held to Han Solo, or how the emotions that rolled of him in one cut off wave mirrored those of his mother, felt from across galaxies through the force at the moment of her husbands death.

Kylo thinks about his faith in Snoke's decisions, and how he will follow him to the edge of the Galaxy, even if it meant certain death. A death at the hand of Snoke was the only death worth dying for. A death by the Hand of a God who let him live more than a life of uselessness and apathy. A master who knew him better than he knew himself.

Kylo looks up, head bowed, at Snoke's small cracked chin. He does not look higher, though he has never been ordered not too.

"Forgive me Master", he does not deserve forgiveness. "One day I will do right by you", it's his only reason for living.

"Prove your loyalty to our cause Kylo Ren", Snoke speaks, voice projecting without effort across the room. "The light has not yet been extinguished from you".

  
Ren feels his stomach roll and his head fill with cotton as he feels Snoke stir his thoughts, picking apart pieces wherever he sees fit. Snoke's hand comes up and grasps him gently by the chin, "It even seems to have grown stronger"

Tears slip from Ren's eyes, tears that he doesn't deserve to wipe away. His very existence is sin and he requires the humiliation his transgressions warrant to continue serving his cause.

"Master-"

Snoke nods over his shoulder towards the great stone doors closing the entryway of the throne room. They open with ease and through them steps the knights of Ren, cloaked in black and faces covered.

Kylo tenses, waves of his own shame rippling visibly inches from his face. No one acknowledges this failure.

"You must Atone Kylo Ren, for the sake of yourself" Snoke speaks to him without emotion, but somehow conveying a sense of gentleness.

"Anything" Ren swears.

Snokes looks at him deeply for a moment before nodding. Ren looks down to find his lightsaber unhooked from his belt, silently hovering closely between them.

"You know what you must do", Snoke speaks. Ren knows without having to ask. He grabs the lightsaber silently with trembling hands.

It was an honour to be chosen, hand picked, one from innumerable others by Snoke. It was a blessing Kylo would not soon forget, nor fail in graciousness. This is why he does not oppose as a red crossed lightsaber flicks into life inches from his face.

He waits for Snokes approval before bringing the heat through his right arm in a fluid motion. It's almost easy how his arm drops to the floor. There is no blood, only the smell of seared meat and the salt of Ren's tears.

The Knights of Ren do not react when Kylo drops to the floor, a choked gasp is the only sound he makes.

  
"You have done well." Snoke says, his eyes gleaming with approval, "Your training will start tomorrow".

He looks to the knights standing stoically by the doors at the back of the room. "You may take him away."

When they left him and carry him from the room Kylo can tell they feel nothing for him.

He wishes for his Mother.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr blog](http://www.sushidynasty.co.vu) is the place to hmu if you wanna sin


End file.
